11 ноября
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: В подобные вечера парень просто сидел на полу в своей комнате, вытянув вперед ноги, откинув голову на диван, пялясь в потолок, неторопливо опустошая бутылку за бутылкой и гоняя в голове сотни и тысячи мыслей.


Три самых ужасных времени года – это весна, осень и собственный день рождения. Первые два сами по себе своей серостью и затхлостью вгоняют любого человека, кроме, пожалуй, вечного заряда позитива Монки Д Луффи, в мрачное депрессивное состояние. Не даром же и самое большое количество случаев суицида, а также другие виды, так называемых, естественных смертей приходятся именно на эти периоды.

Ну а день рождения… День рождения – это ничто иное как таймер. Таймер, отсчитывающий количество времени, которое мы уже безнадежно просрали и то, которое еще только предстоит просрать. Каждый новый день рождения – это повод задуматься, а что еще хорошего и полезного ты совершил в этой жизни, есть ли, чем тебе гордится, есть ли, что оставить потомкам, есть ли просто повод порадоваться, что ты жив? Мало кто из ныне живущих может похвастаться тем, что в свой день рождения его не одолевают смутные сомнения, и он не подвергается нападкам меланхолии.

Ну а представьте, что ваш день рождения еще и приходится на весну или, что еще хуже – осень? Тут впору или сразу лезть в петлю или пихать в рот дуло, желательно, заряженного пистолета. Как вариант, конечно, можно пойти и по другому пути, выпендриться и сделать себе ритуальный сеппуку по новомодным нынче в мире японским традициям. Что, впрочем, не меняет сути и так или иначе будет приравниваться к самоубийству. Опять-таки, если опираться на моду, то сейчас все в один голос кричат со своих самовоздвигнутых золоченых тронов, о том, что собственноручно лишать себя этого чертового подарка насмешницы судьбы под названием жизнь – удел слабаков.

Вопрос – а что же тогда есть удел сильных мира сего? Вот только кто ж его знает. Тут, увы, все наши философы, ораторы и критики помалкивают в свои накрахмаленные белоснежные платочки и стыдливо отводят подкрашенные глазки. Потому каждый и выкручивается так, как считает нужным или как только может.

Одни умники подсаживаются на наркоту, что само по себе ужасно глупо – добровольно впасть в зависимость, да еще и настолько отвратительную. Ложные мгновения счастья и во сто крат большие страдания как эпилог.

Другие становятся адреналиновыми маньяками и маниакально ищут возможность подзарядиться, дабы изгнать из сердца тоску, оставив там лишь страх, боль и какую-то болезненную эйфорию. Любой из адреналиновых маньяков сам по себе неадекватен и возможно даже хорошо, что никто из них не доживает до старости, ведь, чем бы они не занимались, всё всегда заканчивается одинаково – гулким стуком земли о лакированную деревянную поверхность.

Самая безобидная категория впавших в немилость Фатума просто старается самостоятельно вырваться из своего неадекватного состояния, проводя как можно больше времени среди людей, общением и весельем вытравляя из души печаль.

Опять-таки, кто сказал, что не находящие в своей жизни удовлетворения люди неадекватны? В конце концов, и сам этот мир далеко не идеален, а нормальных, абсолютно психически здоровых людей из всех этих шести с лишним миллиардов не наберется и столько, чтобы пересчитать их не хватило пальцев одной руки. В той или иной степени все люди ненормальные. Все мы психи, так или иначе. Просто кто-то режет других людей как кур, а кому то просто кажется, что под его кроватью живет монстр, и подумаешь, что этому кому-то уже четвертый десяток стукнул.

Зоро сделал внушительный глоток, поднеся почти пустую банку к губам и меланхолично оглядел столик, заваленный уже опустошенными жестянками. Парень никогда не считал себя слабаком и шел по жизни, гордо задрав голову и стойко встречая все ее нападки на свою скромную зеленоволосую персону. Но все мы люди, все мы человеки и даже на самых стойких порой накатывают такие вот приступы депрессии и меланхолии, когда собственная жизнь кажется серой, тоскливой и никчемной. Во время подобных вспышек, которые, к слову сказать, и случались с парнем исключительно в эти два, в силу совпадения собственного дня рождения и унылой осени, самых ужасных времени года, Ророноа запасался парой ящичков темного и скрывался вечерами ото всего мира в своей небольшой квартирке на окраине города. Алкоголь не был важным фактором подобных посиделок, в любом случае, он действовал на парня не сильнее кефира, но вот только в силу особой трепетной нелюбви Зоро к молочным продуктам, компанию ему составляло именно пиво.

Такие моменты приходили и уходили, они не были чем-то постоянным и сильно действующим на нервы, как не были и чем-то нуждающимся в лечении и, более того, чем-то способным к излечению тем или иным способом. Зоро никогда не знал, сколько продлится очередной приступ депрессии и единственное, что ему оставалось делать – это терпеливо ждать пока они пройдут сами собой так же внезапно, как и приходили.

В подобные вечера парень просто сидел на полу в своей комнате, вытянув вперед ноги, откинув голову на диван, пялясь в потолок, неторопливо опустошая бутылку за бутылкой и гоняя в голове сотни и тысячи мыслей. Порой он и сам удивлялся, откуда в его черепушке берется весь тот бред, который там был, но упорно его обмозговывал, обдумывал и приходил к тем или иным выводам. Крайне редко, впрочем, чаще просто поток раздумий плавно переливался, перетекал из одной мысли в другую, рождая все новые и новые идеи, но, так и не приходя к какому-либо заключению.

Удивительным фактом, также, было то, что никто, даже самые близкие друзья никогда не могли и в самом абсурднейшем из снов себе представить, что такой человек, как Ророноа Зоро, тоже, как и все смертные на этой планете, мог впадать порой в апатичное, пессимистичное состояние. Как забавен все-таки этот мир, люди никогда не видели ничего дальше собственных идей, проблем и ощущений. Достаточно сказать, что все в порядке и тебя все оставят наедине с собой, даже если все далеко, просто вопиюще не в порядке. Впрочем, Зоро никогда не сердился на своих друзей, никогда не считал, что они ему что-то должны и никогда не собирался открывать им истину о том, что за бред творился в его голове.

_хХхХх_

Громкая трель дверного звонка вырвала парня из спокойного меланхоличного дрейфования в потоке собственных ничего незначащих умозаключений и он, приподняв голову с дивана недоуменно покосился на входную дверь. Новый звонок, гораздо длиннее предыдущего явно показал, что так просто от Зоро не отстанут и он, поставив банку на свободный уголок низкого столика, медленно поднялся и вяло направился вправлять мозги тому, кто так опрометчиво решил заглянуть на огонек, не предупредив при этом его хозяина.

– МА-РИ-МО, шевелись, чертова водоросль! – Раздался из-за двери небезызвестный, порой так раздражающий парня голос и зеленоволосый мрачно насупился.

– Какого тебе тут надо, Зави?.. – Рывком распахивая дверь перед незваным гостем, Зоро так и замер на пороге, не договорив гневную тираду в адрес блондинистого повара. – Ребята? А что?..

– Вечеринка! Это будет вечеринка! Зоро, Санджи приготовил мясааа, – счастливо улыбаясь, мимо парня проскакал ураганчик, имя которому Луффи и скрылся где-то в квартире, тут же проверяя холодильник и все шкафы на кухне на предмет наличия в них еды. За ним так же молниеносно , успев только пискнуть слова приветствия, проскочили и Усопп с Чоппером, дабы спасти провизию от бездонного желудка брюнета, совершенно забывая, что битком набитые съестным пакеты все еще находятся в руках повара.

– Надеюсь, мы тебе не сильно помешаем, Зоро, – мягко улыбнулась Робин, уже переступившая порог.

– А даже если и сильно, то ты мне слишком сильно задолжал, чтобы выказывать свое недовольство, – хитро улыбнулась рыжая бестия, входя в небольшую квартиру следом за археологом.

– Брааааатан! Как ты любишь! – Френки вручил опешившему парню ящик темного пива и направился запихивать в холодильник любимую колу.

– Какой же праздник без музыки? Йо-хо-хо-хо! – Радостно пропел Брук мягко задевая струны любимой гитары и устремляясь на поднятый в квартире веселыми друзьями шум.

– Завитушка? – Желая получить хоть какие-то мало-мальски адекватные причины нахождения всей честной компании в его родных пенатах, вопросил Зоро у единственного оставшегося на лестничной клетке человека.

– Надеялся тихо отсидеться? Даже и не мечтай, что так легко отделаешься от нас, Маримо! – Фыркнул кок и, дружески толкнув парня плечом, последним вошел в гостеприимный дом.

Зоро мягко усмехнулся, захлопнул входную дверь и направился к своим накама.


End file.
